


Lágrimas de sangre

by Ruori



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruori/pseuds/Ruori
Summary: A veces la locura puede traer grandes grandes consecuencias y no solo para ti, sino para todo tu alrededor, llegando un punto que hasta tú mismo te arrepientes.





	Lágrimas de sangre

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la hice para un concurso de mi universidad. Ya después de haber dejado pasar como más de tres meses pues lo publico (ya que no lo hicieron ellos) pero tiene que quedar claro que lo hice para el concurso para celebrar del día internacional de la luz.  
(Tengo que ponerlo para indicar que soy la misma persona que lo escribió en aquel momento)  
Por esa razón tampoco es que sea muy largo ya que tenía límite de palabras, aún así espero que lo disfrutéis como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

Lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras que hacía un gran esfuerzo para gritar de angustia, pero no podía, pues su voz se había apagado ante visión tan horrible. Temblaba de impotencia y miedo, por aquello que había vivido y hecho, ¿cómo había podido? La locura le había consumido. Sus manos llevó a la boca, pero al verlas llenas de sangre, sintió náuseas y sus ojos se humedecieron una vez más.

Miró al cielo con terror, aquel que fue el único testigo de tal atrocidad. Las estrellas le juzgaban y el cazador le apuntaba con su arco, señalándole como único culpable. La Luna le aterraba, pues esta era roja, igual a la sangre que acaba de derramar.

La luz que reflejaba aquel astro hacía destacar el cuerpo sin vida, dándole un aspecto tétrico y fantasmagórico, como si esperara el momento del juicio final para aquella pobre alma maldita.

Aullidos salieron de sus labios, que pronto fueron contestados por los lobos desde algún rincón de la montaña. Aunque no fueron los únicos que detectaron su presencia, pronto los aldeanos empezaron a aparecer, con antorchas dispuestos a matarle.

Sujetando el cuerpo de su hermano miró al rojizo satélite una vez más, esperando su destino.

**Author's Note:**

> PD: No pude poner nombres ni tampoco exagerarlo mucho, habría sido extraño en el concurso usar los nombres.  
Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
